


Always Be Together

by jayhalSTUD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Ordinary Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhalSTUD/pseuds/jayhalSTUD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a famous actor and Louis is his pregnant university student boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Together

It had been known for a long while that famous actor Harry Styles was bisexual, but in a world full of not normal things it didn’t seem to bother anyone. So when Harry Styles confirmed he was in fact taken by a university student in his third year, everyone went hysteric claiming them to win world’s cutest couple. Harry didn’t mind however because he loved his fans and he loved Louis and that’s all he ever wanted. 

 

Harry always seemed to have some kind of movie he was working on, so when he finally got some down time he was by Louis’ side the whole time some days they would go out to the shops and for a coffee always having to pose for photos and other days they would stay in the apartment drinking cups of teas, watching romantic comedies and making love to each other. 

 

One thing however they did not plan on was Louis falling pregnant, but they dealt with it together because they were madly in love and all they ever wanted to be was parents and it didn’t really matter for them when it happened. So they fell in love with the baby that was growing inside Louis, they didn’t want to tell the world though they just wanted it to be there little secret. 

 

Louis and Harry were happy it had been 4 months since they found out they were becoming parents, ecstatic was a better word and Harry had a movie premiere tonight and Louis had a tiny bump but that wasn’t going to stop him from attending because sooner or later the world was bound to find out. 

 

They rocked up to the movie premiere, Louis in a tight hugging top with jeans and a pair of Harry’s boots, Harry wore a blazer over his top and with some fancy suit shoes. Harry tried to keep the camera’s away from Louis as much as possible because it could get overwhelming. 

 

Louis hand never left Harry’s the whole time on the red carpet and once they headed inside Harry wrapped him arm tightly around his boyfriend’s while introducing him to his friends. 

 

The premiere went by with a breeze and they headed home, only to awake the next morning to headlines about them.

Louis Tomlinson boyfriend of Harry Styles Pregnant? 

 

And so forth therefore they had to tell their families, they remained quiet for another month before telling the public by Harry posting a picture of an ultrasound of their daughter.


End file.
